Protector
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: Itachi and Kisame are at a parade and Itachi seen a man beating his child which brings memories from his child hood and Kisame tries to help Itachi. CRAPPIEST SUMMARY IN THE HISTORY OF SUMMARIES! Better than it sounds! warnings:child abuse, yaoi no lemon, and OOCness. R&R enjoy!


**Okay Happy Late Fourth of July people I was so busy two nights ago exploding fireworks and throwing firecrackers at my cousins that I didn't have time to type and my hands were so sore from the sparks that I didn't feel up to typing. Also i couldn't think of a better title so don't hate appreciate! Enough about me! Here is yet another idea from Phoenix09 (I seriously need to get my own ideas lol).**

**Warnings:**

**Yaoi**

**Child abuse**

**OOCness**

**And this isn't really a warning but I own nothing! R&R ENJOY!**

* * *

The town was bustling with noise from the parade going through. People were walking and cheering. Children were running around playing. The festivities were a sight to see.

Even the two S ranked criminals among them seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Itachi looked calmly around with his red eyes, scanning for anything interesting to catch his attention. He took a small bite out of a dango Kisame got for him and savored the taste.

Kisame already ate his dango and was ready to eat something else; eyeing the sushi stand they passed by.

Pain decided after the two successfully captured a jinchuriki that they should have some time off so Kisame chose a nearby town.

Itachi was pleased by his choice and showed it by allowing a rare smile to grace his features. Kisame was grinning even wider and walked happily knowing he had pleased the weasel.

Kisame's stomach was raging so the shark man pointed over to the sushi stand that he could no longer ignore "Itachi-chan, I'm going to get something to eat." He said loud enough for the weasel to hear over the ruckus. The weasel nodded "I will continue on walking in this direction." He replied in his usual monotone voice.

Kisame walked a few steps then looked over his shoulder "Do you want anything?"

Itachi smiled a bit wider and shook his head then continued on walking. He loved how Kisame always made sure he was okay whether it is in battle or in his stomach.

Kisame then disappeared in the crowd in pursuit of the sushi calling for him.

Itachi walked on and thought with an oncoming nostalgia 'This reminds me of that festival back in Konoha when I was a child.' Itachi shook his head. That memory was bittersweet.

Something finally had caught his eye. He watched a lone child walk around nervously but in awe as he watched the other children playing. Itachi was puzzled wondering why the child wasn't trying to join a game of what appeared to be tag.

The boy who looked about six with short brown hair and big brown eyes seemed a bit out of place. In contrast to the happy scenery his expression looked saddened and a bit frightened.

The boy was about to join the crowd when he cowered down slightly as a man grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him down an alley.

The black haired ninja became a bit more curious and decided that Kisame would find him by his chakra so Itachi slightly raised it so Kisame would hopefully sense it.

As he walked slowly down the alley, hiding in the shadows he feeling of foreboding began to come over him and he pulled a kunai out just in case.

Quiet as a mouse he saw the man who appeared to be the boy's father scolding his son "Why the hell were you out here? I told you to stay home and study!"

The boy tried to look away but his dad pushed his chin up sharply "I-I j-j-just w-wanted t-t-to s-s-see w-what e-everyone w-w-was d-d-doing."

The man punched the boy so hard he went reeling into the wall. The boy grabbed his face which had tears streaming down it. The man kicked the boy and a sickening crack filled the air followed by the boys pained screams "So you fucking disobeyed me you little shit? I am going to beat you so damn hard that next time you better listen you fucking bastard!"

Itachi felt memories flood back from his child hood as he watched what was happening from the safety of the shadows.

_Flashback_

Itachi climbed out his window and slid down the roof cautiously, trying not to make too much noise. His foot caught on the roofs tile and he yelped as he fell down.

Luckily he was caught by the shrubs that were tended by the gardener's every day.

His hands were scrapped and his knee was bleeding but overall he was okay. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry his six year old self. His birthday just past a week ago and his father has been training him even harder than before despite Mikoto's warnings to go easy on him.

He grunted as his sore muscles worked to move his legs. He heard what sounded like a crowd and he smiled to himself as he realized he had arrived at his destination.

The festival was lighting the village that would usually be pitch black other than the occasional lamp at this hour. He looked around with his innocent black eyes and took in all of the bright, colorful lights.

He gasped as he seen a dragon already knowing there were people under carrying it but he didn't think it would be so huge with so much decorations on it.

He walked around aimlessly as his child like imagination began to wander as he stared at the hypnotizing lights.

Once he felt he was content of how much he seen he decided to go back home before his feet became too sore and before anyone, especially his father, realized he was gone.

He turned around one more time to take in the scene 'It's just as all of the kids at the Academy said it would be.'

Once he arrived home he snuck in through the living room window that was always left open and tip toed silently up the dark stairs.

He made his way down the hall without the floor creaking and walked into his room. He quickly opened the door and walked in.

As he closed it quietly and turned around to go to his bed; the lights suddenly turned on. Standing beside him was none other than the ominous figure of his father.

Fugaku's expression was unreadable but his eyes were blazing with fury. Itachi looked up fearfully and felt his legs were quivering "So where were you Itachi?" He asked in a cold yet steady voice that caused Itachi to shiver.

Itachi gulped and he looked down to twiddle his thumbs "I-I w-was o-o-outside t-training." Fugaku punched Itachi faster than his young eyes could see and Itachi landed on the wood floor.

The young boy yelled out in pain and sat up. Fugaku yelled at the terrified child angrily "Don't lie to me! I know you weren't training in the training grounds I checked while you were gone! Tell me the truth before I beat your worthless ass right now!"

Itachi stood up but was knocked down by one of his father's powerful kicks. He answered with tears flowing from his large eyes "I went to see the festival all the kids at the Academy were talking about."

Fugaku looked even angrier than before "So while you could have used your spare time to practice your taijutsu you went to look at some fair?"

Itachi nodded and looked away knowing what was coming.

The next day he couldn't get up for training due to the beating he received from his father that lasted to three in the morning.

_End of Flashback_

Itachi whimpered as he felt a hand on his shoulder thinking about his father. He turned to see Kisame's worried face "Angel why are you all the way over here?"

Itachi looked over to the man beating his son and Kisame followed his eyes. Kisame's eyes filled with anger that Itachi never seen in his eyes before "What in hell is he doing?" Itachi shook his head "I think that child is his son."

These words tipped Kisame over the edge and he went over to the man, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and began to punch in the face repeatedly until he was bleeding profusely and knocked out cold.

The boy was shaking and got up to run away but Kisame raised his hands to signal for him to stay "Where are you going to go?"

The boy pointed to an apartment "My uncle lives there and he usually takes me in."

Without another word the boy ran off to the apartment and disappeared behind a corner. Kisame turned around and walked back to Itachi.

Itachi was still shaking from the memories and didn't hear Kisame's question until he repeated it for the third time loudly "Are you alright Itachi-chan?"

Itachi nodded shakily and asked hesitantly not wanting to ruin Kisame's fun "Can we go back to the base? Only if you want to though, I can wait."

Kisame smiled softly at Itachi and hugged him "It's okay we should head back before it gets to late anyways. You know how Pain-sama gets paranoid if we don't get back soon enough."

Itachi returned the hugged and smiled gratefully at his partner and they walked back to base in less than half an hour.

Kisame walked to the kitchen to finish his sushi and Itachi went to the living room to watch TV to take his mind off the boy from the parade.

Deidara was sitting nearby working on his bird and Hidan just walked out of the basement where he usually did his rituals.

Hidan plopped down beside Itachi "SOOOO! How was your fucking day off you lucky little shit!"

Itachi winced inwardly as he remembered the boy's father called him that. Itachi tried to keep his composure "It was fine. Kisame kept stuffing his face though." Hidan burst out laughing and Deidara smiled then looked up "Then after he stuffed his face did you guys do anything alone, un? Like in an alley or something, un?" He said nonchalantly but with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Itachi remembered the alley and shuddered. Hidan joined in the questioning "Whoa the great Uchiha asshole shuddered! What crazy shit you two did back there you dirty bitches?"

Itachi glared at the immortal "We didn't do anything like that."

Deidara shrugged "No need to get defensive Itachi, un. Everyone knows about you two, un."

Hidan chuckled "Yeah we can hear you screaming like a tramp in a heat!"

The memories of screaming could be practically heard in Itachi's ears. The weasel growled out in frustration "We didn't do anything though. Why are you up in our business anyways?"

Deidara looked a bit confused by Itachi's defensiveness but realization clicked in his head "Oh I get it now, un! I bet they do their real stuff out of the base, like hardcore beat downs and stuff, un! I never saw you as a masochist or Kisame as a sadist though, un."

Itachi was tired of trying to explain. Didn't they get that he was tired and he obviously wasn't in the mood. Well they don't judging by how they continued in pestering him.

Itachi was finally driven over the edge but Hidan's last comment "Yeah I fucking bet Itachi loves getting his ass beat!"

The weasel yelled out furiously "Shut the fuck up! What would you know about anything you dumb shits?"

Itachi stomped out of the living room leaving behind a dumfounded immortal and bomber.

Kisame ran into the living room and looked around for Itachi. Noticing that the weasel wasn't there he questioned the still stunned duo "What happened to Itachi? I heard him yelling."

Hidan yelled out angrily and threw his hands up in the air "I don't fucking know where lava girl went shark boy because lava girl must be on a period or some fucking shit because I don't know what the hell happened!"

Kisame looked questioningly at Deidara "What did Itachi do? Deidara looked confused still "We were just asking about what you guys did on your break, un. We thought you guys did some dirty stuff and Hidan said that he must enjoy beatings because we thought you did some kinky stuff, un. Then he yelled and stomped off, un."

Kisame sighed 'I didn't think that incident got to Angel that much.' Kisame looked apologetically at the two and told them what happened at the parade.

They were once again stunned but Hidan wasn't through yet "So he got pissed because we just because we mentioned a Jashin damned beating?"

Kisame nodded "I have a feeling there is something more but I will have to check on Itachi first."

Deidara smiled "Well tell him we are sorry but next time he can't flip on his, un. Where is he anyway?"

Kisame smiled back "Oh I know where he is. He probably is in the room brooding or something."

Deidara nodded and Hidan flipped him off which was his way of waving bye. Kisame walked down the hall and made his way to his and Itachi's room then quietly walked in.

He was saddened to see his Angel crying into a pillow which happened to be Kisame's pillow. The shark man went over to bed where Itachi was crying and he placed a hand on his slander shoulder.

Itachi flinched and looked up with his bloodshot eyes. The sight of his lover being in distress twisted his heart so much that his body went on auto pilot and next thing he knew he was sitting on the bed with Itachi in his lap and crying loudly into his chest.

Kisame tightened his hold on the Uchiha and rubbed his back comfortingly. He decided to get things over with as quickly as he could "Angel, why did that scene upset you so much?"

Itachi sobbed harder at the question and wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck to bury his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

Kisame held one hand behind Itachi's head and stroked his hair and he used the other to still rub his back in slow circles.

Itachi wanted to get this over with as much as Kisame did but he didn't know how to put it in words "It happened to me before!" He managed out.

Kisame was even more confused than he was to begin with "What happened to you?"

The memories of the beatings were too painful and he barely managed to choke out "M-my f-f-father… h-h-he a-a-always –gasp- m-m-me!"

Kisame paused for a second and his grip tightened even harder on Itachi as he put two and two together.

He wanted to be sure he was right "Your father beat you?" Itachi nodded and continued on sobbing.

Kisame felt furious knowing he could never get the bastard back for hurting his Angel. He pulled Itachi away from him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He broke away and looked Itachi in the eye "Don't worry I am here now and nothing will ever hurt you. You never forget that alright Angel?"

The sobbing weasel managed out a yes before returning to the safety of Kisame's neck.

They stood like this until Itachi's crying subsided. Itachi smiled into Kisame's neck 'Kisame is the best lover anyone could ever have.'

Kisame lay down after removing his and Itachi's cloaks. Itachi cuddled up to Kisame and fell asleep almost immediately. Kisame stroked the angelic and soft hair causing Itachi to nuzzle closer to Kisame.

Kisame fell asleep stroking his hair and even in his dreams Kisame stayed true to his words. Whenever Itachi was in trouble in his dreams Kisame always came to the rescue before any real damage was dealt to the weasel and protected him no matter what the situation was without fail.

* * *

**Not the ending I wanted but I still think it was decent enough. I hope you enjoyed and remember I TAKE REQUESTS lol! Make sure to review I will be sad if you don't and you will make Itachi cry again! Don't make him cry or Kisame will get you!**


End file.
